


Defining the Scent of Arousal

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: Ballads of a Witcher and a Bard [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Established Relationship, Geralt's medallion, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stand Alone, this is short smut and I suck at tags, vibrating medallion, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: When Jaskier feels Geralt’s witcher medallion vibrate against his chest when they’re close, he has an ingenious idea of how to make good use of it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Ballads of a Witcher and a Bard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710100
Comments: 65
Kudos: 618





	Defining the Scent of Arousal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: In my fics I take the Witcher characters from the show, the books and the games, and put them in a blender (picking the characteristics I like and using those). So Geralt is more talkative and more emotionally open and Jaskier is well, a bi-disaster XD
> 
> I’m sorry in advance that I’m posting short stand-alone fics from ["Defining the Shape of a Pear"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459572/chapters/56237293)  
> -verse out of order, but it’s how my brain works. There will be 3 fics before this one that come after Defining the Shape main fic. All of the short ones can be read as stand-alone so it doesn’t really matter that much, as they can be read separately and out of order. All you need to know is that Jaskier and Geralt are in an established relationship and fuck a lot XD
> 
> This fic was inspired by a chat with Zuri and Krow, to whom I dedicate it.

“I thought your job is to kill monsters, not hide from them,” Jaskier whispered as he was sandwiched between Geralt’s hard chest and a solid stone wall of a cave. 

“I can kill a werewolf but not a pack of them at once. Now, be quiet,” Geralt ordered as he moulded himself even closer to Jaskier’s body, his arms on both sides of Jaskier’s head. 

Jaskier’s heart was thumping in a staccato from the run they had to endure before they found the narrow cave, but he recovered enough to feel more than his own heartbeat.

“It vibrates!” Jaskier whisper-shouted ecstatically.

“Shut up,” Geralt whispered, then frowned. “What are you babbling on about?”

“Your medallion.” Jaskier looked between their squished bodies.

“It always vibrates around magic and magical beings. You knew that.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t know it vibrates that intensely,” he admitted, intrigued. 

“There’s a pack of werewolves outside, so the vibrations are stronger,” Geralt explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

Jaskier wiggled his body slightly to feel the medallion between his pectorals, making his nipples harden immediately. Geralt levelled a stern look at him, his amber eyes seemingly glowing in the semi-darkness. Only a sliver of moonlight from a small crack far above them was shedding a light into their hideout. 

“Besides, I’m using magic to mask your scent. Otherwise we would both be dead by now,” Geralt hissed accusingly.

“I bathed yesterday!” Jaskier gasped, offended to his core. 

“Not that. I meant your natural scent.” Geralt closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. “Meadow in the morning, sunshine…sweat.” His voice turned from soft to surprised as he opened his eyes again and asked, “Why are you aroused?” 

Jaskier felt himself blush, but he thrust his chin up and feigned nonchalance.

“It’s the medallion.”

“What about it? Oh…” His eyes widened for a moment before his hooded gaze met Jaskier’s. “Life is never dull with you,” he chuckled.

“Is that a yes to using it?” Jaskier grinned, wiggling snake-like into his witcher. 

“Are you insane? Of course not!” Geralt managed to make his whisper sound scolding, but Jaskier was reluctant to give up so easily. 

He sneaked his hand between their bodies and cupped Geralt’s semi-hard cock, making him groan low. 

“I don’t think you’re as opposed to the idea as you make it sound,” Jaskier twittered cheekily. 

“Hmmm,” came the growl of annoyance in which Jaskier could hear a lilt of compliance. He was halfway there. 

With his deft fingers, he opened the top button of Geralt’s breeches, all the while holding his gaze. Geralt’s face seemed stoic but his eyes shone with the familiar twinkle Jaskier recognised as lust, that sent a new wave of arousal into his groin. He opened one more button, and another…

“Jaskier…” Geralt growled menacingly, as if he were a beast warning his prey. Oh how Jaskier loved this game. He tilted his head to expose his neck, inviting his lover, knowing Geralt wouldn’t refuse the offer. 

Jaskier bit his lower lip not to cry out when Geralt sunk his teeth into the crook of his neck and shoulder. He knew Jaskier was ticklish there, but when bitten roughly, he melted from the sensations of his body tingling at the contact. A needy sound left his throat and Geralt licked the spot he bit, sucked on the skin, then dragged his sharp teeth over it. His lover knew how to make Jaskier squirm, and he had an erotic streak in him that had kept surprising Jaskier since they had ventured into the carnal phase in their relationship.

“Just keep quiet,” Geralt whispered into the sensitive flesh of Jaskier’s neck as he reached for the string holding Jaskier’s breeches in front. 

“Right, the werewolves.” Nodding, Jaskier slid his hand into the small crevice between Geralt’s flesh and the pesky leather. Geralt’s cock was already hard and there was no way it could be released from its confines in that position. With his other hand, Jaskier tugged at the back of Geralt’s breeches until he slid them past his pert butt and down to mid-thigh. Now, he was able to wrap his fingers around the glorious length of the cock he couldn’t get enough of since he’d tasted it just months before. 

In the meantime, Geralt managed to untie Jaskier’s breeches, and push the loose fabric all the way to Jaskier’s ankles. Instead of Jaskier’s cock however, Geralt seemed to be enraptured by the feel of Jaskier’s buttocks in his hands. He moaned into Jaskier’s neck as he kneaded Jaskier’s bum.

“Your necklace,” Jaskier panted. “Hand it to me.” 

With a groan, Geralt pulled away enough to take the medallion off his neck and drop the vibrating metal into Jaskier’s awaiting palm. 

Jaskier felt a smirk tug his lips. He liked when they did something new, and they had yet so much to explore together. 

Their small height difference provided for great compatibility when it came to what Jaskier was about to do. There was no space to kneel to wet Geralt’s cock nor for Geralt to do the same, so he would have to improvise. The thickness of them both prevented him from being able to grip them in one hand, so Jaskier pulled Geralt closer, trapping their cocks together between their bodies. The flat, silver medallion with a wolf’s head fit perfectly between their cocks, a bit above the base, and Jaskier wrapped the chain around the both of them. The vibrations were less intense than before, but enough to send heat to Jaskier’s abdomen. 

“Do some magic, witcher,” Jaskier whispered into Geralt’s ear, then licked the earlobe with the tip of his tongue. 

A shudder ran through Geralt, their proximity allowing Jaskier to feel it before he pulled away to look into his lover’s mesmerising eyes. With a sigh of pleasure, Geralt rested his forehead on Jaskier’s. Their breaths mingled for a moment as Geralt’s one hand cupped Jaskier’s arse cheek, and the other, his face. 

“You’re incorrigible,” Geralt noted succinctly. 

“I know you like it. Now, do your witchering.” 

Geralt let go of Jaskier’s face to flick and flex his fingers next to Jaskier’s head. The medallion vibrated vigorously, sending sparks of pleasure through Jaskier’s cock and into his whole body. By the low growl coming from Geralt, he approved of the sensation as well. Another sharp increase in vibration intensity made Jaskier let out a moan that echoed through the cave.

“Shh,” Geralt said sharply and blocked Jaskier’s open mouth with his fist. “They’re near.”

Thankful for the makeshift gag, Jaskier bit down on Geralt’s knuckles not to release another keening sound. He wrapped his hands around their cocks, just above the chain that bound them together and squeezed. The vibrations surging through him made his eyes water from the intensity of the pleasure. He released a groan in sync with a similar sound coming from Geralt, even if both of them tried to be as quiet as possible. With his thumbs he felt that precome adorned both of their cocks, so he spread it before he took a firm grip again. Unable to lubricate any other way, Jaskier held his palm up. Understanding the message, Geralt licked it with the flat of his tongue, leveling a sizzling gaze at Jaskier. The look in those eyes added fuel to the fire of Jaskier’s lust, and he took a firm hold of both of them again. 

“Nnnnggghhhh…” was the only thing Jaskier was capable of moaning into Geralt’s fist as he moved his hands faster and faster, twisting them on the upstroke, feeling his orgasm nearing. 

“Jaskier...Jaskier…” The name left Geralt’s lips in a series of panted breaths, desperate and needy. The way that his name sounded on Geralt’s lips right before he came was his absolute favourite.

Jaskier maneuvered the medallion up between their shafts, so it vibrated just under the crowns. It was the last thing he was capable of doing before his body tensed and his legs wobbled. He could still hear Geralt’s whispers of his name before even that stopped, as he silently joined Jaskier in reaching the climax. Geralt buried his face in the crook of Jaskier’s shoulder and gasped once more before his muscled body relaxed. The ecstasy washed over Jaskier in white hot heat, and he let go of the spurting cocks to hold onto Geralt’s shoulders.

The high-pitched sound that left him couldn't be muffled by the fist he was biting on. Still vibrating, the medallion was abusing his overstimulated flesh and Jaskier grappled to untangle it, releasing tiny, broken cries as he did so. 

Finally free, he put the medallion back around Geralt’s neck.

“It stopped vibrating,” Jaskier noted, licking his palm clean, tasting the mixture of their release.

“The pack moved forward, we’ll be able to get back on the road,” Geralt explained, tugging his breeches back in place, as his still-intense gaze followed the movement of Jaskier’s licking tongue. 

“That was ingenious, wasn’t it?” Jaskier smiled, tying his own garment. He was proud of his idea, even if now he could barely stand, his body still feeling the shadow of the vibrations. 

“Mmhmm,” Geralt agreed, then took Jaskier’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. He levelled a heated glance at Jaskier, shook his head in mock annoyance, and leaned in for a kiss. Full lips and skilled tongue made Jaskier open into it, drinking in the affection that flowed from the man many called a freak or a mutant, and whom Jaskier called the most generous man he’d ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments make my day! :)  
> If you enjoyed the fic so far, consider subscribing to me.  
> If you'd like to get notified of my works for the Witcher fandom only, subscribe to ["Ballads of a Witcher and a Bard"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710100)  
> series where I'll be adding all my future Geraskier works.
> 
> This fic is a rough continuation of ["Defining the Shape of a Pear"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459572/chapters/56237293)  
> [my Geraskier Twitter](https://twitter.com/CarmillaCarm6)  
> [my Geraskier Tumblr](https://carmillacarmine.tumblr.com/tagged/myfic)  
> [my Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/CarmillaCarmine)  
> 


End file.
